


National Anthem

by PinkLemonade1886



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M, Female Hawke - Freeform, Fenris - Freeform, Kirkwall (Dragon Age), lana del rey - Freeform, national anthem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 15:00:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13367163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkLemonade1886/pseuds/PinkLemonade1886
Summary: Inspired by Lana Del Rey's 'National Anthem,' this one-shot expresses how Fenris is loved so deeply by my personal OC, Safiya Hawke. How loved and revered he is and how she sees him as more than he sees himself.





	National Anthem

_ And I remember when I met him, it was so clear that he was the only one for me. _

_ We both knew it, right away.  
_

 

The strength in his emerald eyes beckoned her to him like a moth drawn to a flame. A flame that burned slowly and quietly in the night like a guiding light for the lost. She studied his movements as he approached her with the confidence of a warrior, fresh from a victorious battle. The clarity in her hazel eyes unabashedly showed her attraction to him as every man before him suddenly faded into memory with her future becoming as illuminated as the markings on his skin with the joyous uncertainty of possibilities. And the way his confidence drained from him at her coquettish behavior expressed what his poetic words could not: he saw the possibilities too. 

 

_ And as the years went on, things got more difficult. We were faced with more challenges. _

_ I begged him to stay. Try to remember what _

_ we had at the beginning. _

 

She watched his silhouette leave her room with shoulders hunched and reddened eyes of a man who was too ashamed to see the hurt he inflicted in the woman he had come to love more than life itself. She made promises to him that felt empty. Promises that she would wait for him and they could work through this but the chains of his past were unbroken and stripped him of his ability to love or be loved. The excitement of unpredictability they started with became grounded in the reality that he could never love her in the way he felt she deserved. The sound of her sobs being held back in shaken sighs and coughs played behind him, reminding him of what he was leaving behind. 

 

_ He was charismatic, magnetic, electric and everybody knew it. When he walked in every woman's head turned, everyone stood up to talk to him. He was like this hybrid, this mix of _

_ a man who couldn't contain himself. _

__

His own naivety rooted an ignorance in him that blinded him to what he truly was and what he could be but she saw him in all his glory. He had a presence as commanding as her own and a gravitational pull that grabbed the attention of every person in the room. A pull that refused to let go and sparked a curiosity about the scowling elf with skin that glowed brighter as his passions became stronger. The mystery that surrounded him was a temptation that any person yearned to unravel but he saved his secrets only for himself.

 

_ I always got the sense that he became torn between being a good person and _

_ missing out on all of the opportunities that life could _

_ offer a man as magnificent as him. _

 

His once infectious anger waned as he felt her devotion in the way she smiled at him, the tenderness in her touch and how she unhesitatingly rejected the number of marriage proposals that came from  men who had far more to offer than him. She relentlessly proved she was his and his alone and soon enough this became enough for him to find the freedom he thought unattainable. And with that freedom brought opportunities that would lead him down a brighter path but he resigned himself to her side because any path without her would be shrouded in darkness.

 

_ And in that way I understood him and I loved him. _

_ I loved him, I loved him, I loved him. _

_ And I still love him. _

_ I love him. _

 

No words could communicate the passion that burned between them. Only the intoxication of her kiss and the protection of his embrace could express how deep their love for each other ran. She found heaven in his eyes and her love was an endless summer that he enjoyed so thoroughly that it would sustain him until his last breath. “I am yours,” she promised him, “forever…”


End file.
